


Kim Kitsuragi

by orphan_account



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yup.
Kudos: 15





	Kim Kitsuragi

lol, u simp

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.


End file.
